lorearchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
SECONDARY CONDITIONS
= The following are conditions and situations in which a player character may already be affected with, or may be affected with throughout the gameplay. All of them have debuffs to the character, but several have buffs as well. All of them will drastically effect and/or change the way in which a character may deal with their surroundings, and may very well change the character entirely. Vampirism - The plague of Vampirism is contracted through biting, and has an incubation period of roughly one week of debilitating sickness prior to with outright killing the victim, or turning them undead. Vampires have a weakness to pure light, which includes the Sun and many forms of Natural/Chaotic magic in which Primal Light is part of (causing fatigue, burns, dizziness, nausea and even unconsciousness if they do not take proper precautions), and will suffer terrible wounds from purified Items of Power; though they can generally heal with time from these afflictions, the fully fledged vampire may acquire unusual scarring from prolonged exposure. They are also required to consume more than the average amount of energy-providing sustenance, in the form of excess raw food, life energy, blood or magical energy. In exchange, they are faster and stronger, capable of withstanding many other wounds and hurts that would otherwise subdue another, and no longer suffer from most other illnesses. There are also two types of Vampirism, one that immediately henders the aging and grow process of the victim (Vampir) and the one that continues to allow the victim to grow and age to around 25 years before it halts the process (Vampyrial), the second is very rare, is more likely to kill the victim during the incubation period, and is an extremely painful process. Even after becoming a full Vampire, the Vampyrial strain will continue to cause the infected severe pain at seemingly random intervals for months or years. Fully fledged Vampires cannot create baby Vampires. Wereanimagus - This includes such curses as Lycanthropy, but is much more broad to include all of the involuntary bestial transformations. This is not to be confused with Animagism, which is voluntary and usually controlled. The triggers for Wereanimagus are as various as their results, and few if any are the methods in which to calm the raging spirit of those possessed by their transformation. Wereanimagus can be transferred to previously uninfected victims via bite, but like both strains of Vampirism, victims can simply die from the infection rather than acquire the Curse. Some strains can also be hereditary, infecting each new generation but not necessarily showing up in the youth until a certain time or situation causes them to change; even through genetic exposure, the death rate for infection is the same for the offspring of a Cursed and non-cursed partner, resulting in very few children. However, should two Cursed individuals mate, their potential offspring’s chances of surviving the curse long enough to be birthed is increased; such children may still die during their first change, depending on the level of exertion. Wereanimagus have the misconception of being enraged, bloodthirsty and unreasonable. They are, in fact, simply a victim turned wild animal which have little or not control, or memory, of their more civilized selves. They are still very dangerous and unpredictable, but necessarily out for blood. Moonblinked - No one is quite how sure this condition was begun or even how it is transmitted. The victims of Moonblink are those who, under the light of a unobstructed full moon, will enter a very deep meditative state. During this they are unresponsive to stimuli, and touching them results in Rimeburns. In this state they can and will attract the Moon Maidens, bright, glowing blue butterflies that flutter around and safely settle upon their person. Should a victim be in this state for the entire night -and- attract the Maidens, a fairy ring will appear around their meditative spot. This runs the risk of permanent Moonblink, known as Moonscarring, in which the person either never awakens from their meditative state, or “awakens” in a state where they are no longer in control; the second outcome can completely change a victim, leaving them deaf, dumb or, on rare occasions, altering their personality and characteristics entirely. One of the most famous Moonscarred victims actually became an Oracle for the Aerly, and was originally a Leviataur (also the only known Leviataur that is not suffering from their racial curse, believed to be because of the immense altering powers of Moonscarring). Elementium Curse - Believed to originate from the Primal Elements themselves in reaction to the mishandling of the elements by spellcasters, this curse can be contracted in several ways. The most common way is to incorrectly bind an Elemental into involuntary service; should the process go ary, the spellcaster acquires elemental burns (which is dependent on the elemental they attempt to bind) which contain the curse (and this is assuming the Elemental in question doesn’t attempt to and successfully kill the spellcaster). Other potential ways of contracting the curse is to anger a Primal, and some will seek it out as a boon, or blessing of their worship of the Elementals. Victims have a range of symptoms depending entirely upon which Element applies the curse. Regardless, the place upon which the elemental burns are is where the problems begin; as the burn spreads, their body will acquire that element’s nature in those areas. It is common for the victim to have involuntary and uncontrolled use of elemental properties of their curse. They will lose their appetite except for that which their Elementium Curse would otherwise consume. Victims are more often than not consumed by their curse once their entire body is covered in the burn. The timeframe for this can vary with the potency behind the curse. Lichism - The classic alteration from a living being into an undead one. This is an exceptionally dark pact to make, and the prices for such transformations are rarely small. This change can be gradual or immediate, depending on the process which are several, and the power behind the magic; the gradual requires less prowess but much more time, whereas the immediate requires immense magical experience, handling and power. All victims of Lichism require a phylactery of some sort to hold their souls, and some imaginative Liches have become quite creative about what theirs are. This condition should not be confused with Zombism or Ghoulism, both of which have continued decaying processes after creation. Liches certainly look deathly, but they do not decay. They can also not properly heal, and would require reconstruction to rectify bodily injury. Most of those suffering from Lichism are unwilling victims of the procedure, which is considered a massive no-no in the world of magic Chronodis - Also called “Time Sickness”, this illness is extremely rare, and many still believe it does not exist at all. The victims cannot control their place in the timelines, and will continue to travel back and forth between past, future and present. Believed to occur when a victim happens upon a temporal rift, most do not last with Chronodis for long. The back and forth travel is hardly smooth, and ripping the physical body through unstable cracks in time can cause terrible wounds and internal liquefaction, mood swings and insanity before painful, agonizing death. Devilspore - A highly contagious disease, Devilspore can have many symptoms which include but are not limited to: growing of spikes, horns, a barbed tail, poison-tipped clawed fingers and toes, the breaking and reshaping of legs into hooved back limbs, serpentine tongue, fanged and/or sharp teeth, drastic changes in skin and eye color, loss of hair, acquirement of molten saliva and/or acid breath, and a greatly increased mood towards evil deeds. Victims must control a growing need to commit atrocities and destroy the world around them. Without treatment, they will continue to spiral out of control at a rate depending on their strength of will, until the disease turns them into a mindless, destructive monster. Studies have revealed the disease comes from exposure to its namesake, the Devilspore Shrooms, which will release its spores when something approaches it. They may be inhaled or latch onto the skin. A case should be dealt with quickly, for if the victim reaches the stage of where they start drooling, vomiting and spitting up what looks to be lava-like liquid, they are actually exhaling massive amounts of new spores to infect new victims. Emerald Thirst - Called by some to be the “Good Twin” of Devilspore, this ordeal is believed to be a Nature Curse. The victim’s skin may turn green, acquire bark or even cactus spines, hair may become leaves, vines, branches, seaweed or any various types of plant life, and their entire internal system changes. They will begin to lose appetite, and eventually crave water, sunlight, and plantfood. They become potent in Life magic, gaining weaknesses to fire and destructive magic. There is no cure for those in the final stages of Emerald Thirst, and though one’s life may be extended by the often painful and slow transformation, they will also eventually take root and become a tree. The timeframe from infection to taking root in a long one, with recorded victims having as long as 20-30 years before the drive to seek out a final resting spot takes over their priorities and makes them to seek the ‘perfect place’. All of the recorded victims retain their memories of their former, walking selves, and thus far, all are still alive baring natural catastrophes destroying them. Witchwither - A debilitating sickness that has both a positive and a negative. The positive is that the victim may neutralize the use of magic on or around their person, rendering many spellcasters useless in their attempts to cast on the target. The negative is that they, too, can no longer produce magic with incantation, motion, and almost all Items of Power under Legendary. The longer the victim has this illness, the more powerful the neutralization becomes, until eventually, they are unable to cast anything. Prolonged exposure to this sickness can render a caster neutralized for the remainder of their life. Not contagious, and can take over a year to fully infect an individual. Dragondruff - The acquirement of scales and even horns/spikes across the body. Despite extensive research, scholars are unsure where it originated. Most believe it is a type of Dragon Curse, but the Dragons aren’t saying. This can make the victim much heavier, as the scales, which vary in design, color and resistance, are never light. Rarely, the victim may acquire claws on the hands and feet, and frills on various parts of the body. This is a permanent affliction with no known permanent cure. Vanishing Sickness - An affliction that involuntarily does one of two things: turns the victim invisible for X amount of time, or teleports them, the first of which is more common. '''For the invisible victims''' it can happen at random; they can still handle material items and cast magic, and be handled/cast magic at. They can also have only parts of them disappear, resulting in ghastly scenes. '''The second in which teleportation happens''' never jumps the victim terribly far. Scholars believe the teleporting occurs when natural, exceptionally tiny holes in the fabric of reality pop up, and those who are sensitive to such occurrences auto-jump through the short-distance portals. These are not voluntary, and the victim cannot choose where they go. There has been a link drawn from the frequency of the jumps to the stress of the victim, and these victims may have traces of Fey in their bloodline. Those who teleport always run the risk of being Splinched. There are known cures for the invisible side of the sickness, but no permanent cures for the teleportation aspect. Somnambulism - The rare and involuntary act of talking, walking and/or casting while asleep. Dreams can greatly influence how the victim reacts in the waking world, though others may also interact with the victim to ease them back into restful slumber. Victims can experience the use of Primal Magic during Somnambulism in which they would not have access to or the experience or power to perform while awake, and it is often uncontrolled and chaotic. There does not seem to be a connection between the frequency or potency of this affliction and the waking world prior to it occurring. Great spellweavers suffering from Somnambulism have created some of the most magnificent and devastating acts in wizarding history.